Eid Mubarak vs Pokemon GO
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: 3 years after the events of 'Garfield Got Cancelled', Jon and Liz have married on Garfield's 38th birthday and they celebrated Eid Mubarak with Mr. Octopus and his family! At the same time, Pokemon GO has been officially released! What is their reaction about the game? Read this story to know about the new updates (rated 'T' for the wedding and chaos scenes with some hard language)


"Eid Mubarak vs Pokemon GO"

 **(Author's Notes: Thanks for the story 'Garfield Gets Cancelled' that you submited yesterday, BritishShorthair36! Now, I'm going to write a story, believed to be the sequel of your story, which tells about the Arbuckles' reaction of 'Pokemon Go' fever, that started when Muslims around the world started celebrating Eid Mubarak (launched to public on 6 July 2016) after being satisfied of crying over Garfield's imprisonment since 2013 and once they have been married on Garfield's 38th birthday (19 June 2016)! Then, I write this story as a reaction to the prohibition of Pokemon Go among Muslims, knowing that the game have contributed to a lot of accidents and invasions to secret areas! And I also write this story as a thank you gift for the story that you have published yesterday... Although I don't want to be too political).**

CHAPTER ONE:

(PROLOGUE: 4:00 AM. Sunday, 19 June 2016):

One cold dawn at the Arbuckles' Residence, Jon and Liz woke up, and they saw Garfield's frame, which makes Jon sad...

"What are you crying about, my future husband?" asks Liz.

"Today is Garfield's 38th birthday and it has been 3 years since he got prisoned 3 yrs ago and we're also getting married this morning! But, our life is not the same without Garfield anymore!" replied Jon.

"At least, you have eliminated a splinter from your flesh! And we're safe now" continued Liz.

Suddenly, Jon's phone rings and he answered the call...

"Peace be upon you, is this Mr. Arbuckle?" asked Mr. Omar Octopus.

"Peace be upon you too, Mr. Octopus! Yeah, it's me! Actually, I have good news... This morning, Liz and I will be married! And we invited you and your entire family to attend our wedding ceremony soon!" replied Jon.

"Congratulations for you two, Mr. Jon and Mrs. Liz Arbuckle! My wife, Octavia and I, with my children, Oscar and Otto hoped that you will have a happy life soon! Anyways, I have to be quick... Because, my wife have called me to eat Suhoor together... Goodbye!" continued Mr. Omar Octopus.

(9:00 AM):

Jon and Liz have arrived at the Muncie Convention Center and they wore their special outfits; Jon wears his black Baju Melayu and Liz wore her white Baju Kebaya with white long gown skirt (their theme of choice is "Malaysian Spirit")! Then, they entered the building and a lot of guests, including Nermal, Arlene, The Octopuses and I, felt amazed with the unique outfits! After that, they go to the front and Preacher Ford announced their blessed marriage...

 **(Notes: The black Baju Melayu and white Baju Kebaya with white long gown skirt is my wedding gift for Jon and Liz, knowing that the selected outfit theme of their choice is** **"Malaysian Spirit").**

(10:00 PM):

The entire guests sat still to watch the historical seconds of Jon and Liz's blessed marriage...

"Dear husband, are you ready to marry Dr. Elizabeth Wilson and holding the big responsibility as a husband to her?" asks Preacher Ford.

"I, Jonathan Quentin Arbuckle are ready to marry Dr. Elizabeth Wilson and holding the big responsibility as a husband to her, as long as we live... Forever!" replied Jon.

"Dear wife, are you ready to marry Jonathan Quentin Arbuckle and holding the big responsibility as a wife to him?" asks Preacher Ford.

"I, Dr. Elizabeth Wilson are ready to marry Jonathan Quentin Arbuckle and holding the big responsibility as a wife to him, as long as we live... Forever!" replied Liz.

"Do you accept and agree this marriage, guests?" asks Preacher Ford.

"AGREE!" replied all of the guests, including me.

"Then, I proclaim that the two of you will be a blessed husband and wife forever and you can kiss the bride now, groom!" said Preacher Ford.

Once Preacher Ford finished his words, Jon and Liz kissed romantically and all guests cheered on them, but I only looked down to the floor, while my hands were clapping on them...

"If I watch the kiss, while I'm fasting right now... My fast can be ruined!" said Mr. Octopus and I.

CHAPTER 2:

(About a month later: 8:00 AM. Wednesday, 6 July 2016/1 Shawwal 1437):

One cold morning, newlyweds Jon and Liz Arbuckle woke up and looked at their digital calendar... They felt excited that today is "Eid Mubarak", which means; Mr. Octopus and his entire family will visit their house soon (visiting houses is the annual tradition which must be did by Muslims during Eid Mubarak every year)! Then, they went to the bathroom, took a fresh bath and change the clothes together! After finished changing clothes, Jon and Liz goes to the living room and waited for the entire family of Mr. Octopus to visit their house, with their special suits; Jon wears his pink office suit and Liz wears her pink long-sleeve dress! After that, they turned on the TV to avoid boredom while waiting for Mr. Octopus to arrive. Once the TV have turned on, they saw some breaking news!

"Good morning, Americans! It's me, Lyman, the new reporter of CNN and now, I'm going to share a special report for all of you, it's called "Colors of Shawwal"... Well, every year, Muslims were happy! Because, they can celebrate this colorful special occasion, to celebrate the great victory of fasting through the blessed month of Ramadan and various ways has been made to make sure this festival becoming colorful, such as Turkey celebrating it with colorful candies and it looks like that Malaysia are going to tell us a special footage about how they can celebrate this colorful festival every year? What's up about Eid Mubarak in Malaysia, DJ Ray of ERA FM and DJ Fizi of HOT FM?" said Lyman.

(9:00 PM MST. Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia):

"Gerak lu pape roger, Mr. Lyman of CNN! Well, the big streets here in Kuala Lumpur looked so isolated! Because, all of its citizens returned to their hometowns, wheter to the North or South and Singapore, East Coast or to Borneo in the East Malaysia, Sarawak, Labuan or Sabah! But, Muslims around this city looked happy with their colorful suits! Not only that, they're heading to the National Mosque nearby us, while the chants of takbir is heard to remind us about the victory after fasting through the month of Ramadan! Then, they will proceed to visit the houses of their known relatives to ask forgiveness and fixing their relationships! And here is our guest, Mr. Manshahar from Kajang! How can you say about your Eid Mubarak this year?" asks DJ Fizi of HOT FM (orange Baju Melayu).

"I expect that my Eid Mubarak this year might be more colorful than last year! Because, there is a lot of colorful and delightful cuisine, cookies and drinks! Not only that, I'll might bring a lot of stories to be shared with my beloved relatives soon! Now, I can't be late because my friends and the delightful cuisines is waiting for me tonight and that's enough for all of you. Goodbye!" replied Mr. Manshahar.

"That was the information given by Mr. Salam about how Eid Mubarak is celebrated in Malaysia, happily for every year! And now, let's return to CNN!" said DJ Ray of ERA FM (green Baju Melayu).

(Back at the CNN Newsroom):

"Thanks for the complete information, Malaysians! And now, if Jon Arbuckle is watching me on the television right now... I just wanted to say, 'PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR LEAVIN' YOU 33 YEARS AGO! I JUST WANT TO FIND A JOB TO CONTINUE MY LIFE. THEN, I FOUND WILDLIFE PHOTOGRAPHER JOB IN 2011 AND I GET THE JOB IN AUSTRALIA, WHERE I MET YOU THE FOLLOWING YEAR! BUT, I DIDN'T STICK TO THE JOB! BECAUSE, I FOUND THAT THR REPORTER JOB AT CNN IS A GREAT CHOICE! SO, I QUIT AFTER 5 YEARS OF CAPTURING WILDLIFE PHOTOS, RETURNING TO AMERICA AND GOT THIS INFORMATIONAL JOB EARLIER THIS YEAR... SO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR DOING THAT DECISION!'" continued Lyman.

"I have forgiven you, Lyman! You're still my best friend forever, though!" replied Jon.

"Then, I have one more good news... The new game, "Pokemon GO" has been launched worldwide, starting in Japan today! So, for Pokemon fans, don't forget to download this game on App Store and Play Store to try hunting your favorite Pokemon creatures in reality... Thank you!" announced Lyman.

Later, Jon turned off the TV and continued waiting for the arrival of Mr. Octopus and his family...

(10:00 AM):

Jon and Liz heard a doorbell ring, they went to the door, opening it and felt grateful that Mr. Octopus and his family have arrived! They invited them to enter inside and Liz started toasting some bread while Jon brings them to sit down and they started to discuss about Eid Mubarak, 3 years after the imprisonment of Garfield and the launch of the new game that will be a world fever, Pokemon GO!

"Happy Eid Mubarak, Mr. Octopus! You looked handsome in your orange robe, your wife looked beautiful in her orange dress and your children looked cute in their orange outfits!" said Jon.

"Thank you! And how's life after Garfield got imprisoned since 3 years ago?" asks Mr. Octopus.

"Life is no longer the same without Garfield! I can no longer hear his voice begging for lasagna, I can't wake him up every morning, play tricks on him everyday, commanding him to diet every time and he is no longer following Liz and I to the fancy cafes on weekends anymore!" replied Jon.

"Be patient! The Almighty is giving us humans a test throughout our lifes! We must be patient to face all of these tests with a positive heart! So, we might know that all of our tests suffered now, might be replaced with a lot of happiness later, if our heart is positive!" continued Mr. Octopus.

"Okay, I got it! Now, I'll no longer be a weak man anymore and I want to be strong forever!" said Jon.

"Anyways, I just heard that the new mobile game called 'Pokemon GO' has been released to public today! Is it true?" asks Mr. Octopus.

"It's true! Players can roam through the outside areas to hunt their favorite Pokemon monsters! But, be careful if you suddenly stepped into a police department or other sensitive areas while hunting those... Unless, you'll be shot dead by the police for the accuses of invasion and don't lead yourself to the big roads or you'll be passed away from great accidents after being hit by cars!" replied Jon.

"Oh! Just as I thought... Thanks for the full information about 'Pokemon GO' app!" said Mr. Octopus.

"You're welcome and please be careful if you've downloaded 'Pokemon GO' soon!" continued Jon.

"Boys! A plate of buttered toasts and a bottle of Coca Cola is ready to be served now!" said Liz.

"Thank you, Doctor!" replied Jon and Mr. Octopus.

After that, they started to eat the buttered toasts and drinking Coca Cola to get rid of hunger... Then, once they have finished eating, Mr. Octopus and his family are heading to visit the next home! And, Mr. Octopus shaked hands with Jon as a token of their friendship and they left the house to visit the homes of their known relatives that have resided in America, to cheer up on the colorful festive day!

CHAPTER 3:

(Exactly a month later: 7:00 PM. Tuesday, 9 August 2016):

One hot night, Jon and Liz just've arrived home after finishing the working routines at Comic Studio and Muncie Veterinary Clinic respectively! Then, Jon turned on the TV to watch the evening news...

"Good evening, Americans! It's me, Lyman and you're now watching the evening report of CNN! Here is today's focus... Singaporeans are happy because they're celebrating their 51st independence year today! Despite Lee Kuan Yew's death last year have affected most locals, but their spirit to celebrate National Day are still strong and for your information, Singapore is formerly a state in Malaysia after joining on 16 September 1963, but their hostile demands to its neighbor, Malaysia that wants them to be treated the same as actual Malaysians and also a series of racial riots, have caused Malaysia to get rid of them forever starting 9 August 1965 and Malaysia is now safe since then! And I have one shocking news... The Islamic Department of Malaysia have prohibited the game 'Pokemon GO' from being played by Muslims! Because, this game have contributed to a lot of invasions, accidents and disasters! Recently, we just found out that the game uses GPS to detect its players' home areas and also to detect rare places in the world, which results in a 100% mapping method!" said Lyman.

Jon turns off the TV! Then, he and Liz started to discuss about some hot issues, including Lyman...

"Liz, yesterday is Odie's 38th birthday and he is absent, because he is searching for missin' Veronica and I have wished him, indeed! Then, today is also Singapore's 51st birthday and Lyman is currently working for CNN as the main reporter, which makes me happy! But, 'Pokemon GO' has been banned by the Malaysian government, knowing that this game have contributed to a lot of tragic accidents! How sad it is, although we're about to celebrate our wedding moments happily tonight!" said Jon.

"Be patient, Jon! The absence of Odie and Veronica doesn't mean that our wedding moments have ruined... But, they are mourning over Garfield's imprisonment in Muncie Prison! And congratulations that you have saw your long-lost mate, Lyman, after 33 years of absence! So, be happy!" replied Liz.

"Thanks for the good advice, Liz! I'll appreciate it forever!" continued Jon.

"You're welcome! Anyways, about the 'Pokemon GO' issue... I think that we're safe because we have never tried the game... I'm scared that we might suddenly invade the Muncie Police Department and caused the anger of police officers for the accuse of invasion, while hunting for the cute Pokemons, including Pikachu and that the police won't let the imprisoned Garfield to meet us anymore for what he did 3 years ago, right? Or else, he might be angry and tried to kill us with hostility!" continued Liz.

"I agree with that! Well, Nermal and Arlene are now safe without Garfield since then!" replied Jon.

Suddenly, they heard a lot of sirens and once they look outside, there are lots of police cars and military vehicles chasing Pokemon players that have invaded their bases, plus a lot of ambulances and firetrucks chasing each other to rescue all injured Pokemon players everywhere! Then, a man invaded their house, playing 'Pokemon GO' and Jon looked at the man, furiously for invading them...

"How could you invade my house in a rush, stranger? Are you hunting my precious cash?" asks Jon.

"No, mister! Actually, I'm finding my 'Pokemon' monsters... They have been missing for a long time! And please, don't tell the police forces! Because, they're hunting me right now!" replied the stranger.

"Oh yeah? You're playing 'Pokemon GO', right? Now, I'm telling the police that you have invaded my house while finding for those 'Pokemon' monsters, once they have arrived later!" continued Jon.

"Please! I'm begging you... Those 'Pokemon' monsters are the gift for my future wife and we'll be married on this 'Saturday the 13th' and I don't want to get misery on our wedding day, just like when 'Friday the 13th' strikes the calendar every time! So, please don't tell the police forces or bad misery might hit you and I forever without mercy and sympathy anymore! Get it?" continued the stranger.

After that, the stranger went to Jon's basement and he felt excited that he found the 'Pokemon Cat', which is the best gift for his future wife and once he took the picture and kept the monster in his memory file, he goes out of the basement and he got halted by Jon! Later, he took the stranger to the police officers for further arrest, to avoid Pokemon players from invading his house anymore!

"Sir, I have good news! The Pokemon player that you're hunting right now, has been arrested by me and you can take him to the base for further information about the sudden invasion now!" said Jon.

"Good job, citizen! You are deserved to be a hero for avoiding the invasions made by Pokemon GO and its crazy players, as Malaysia have prohibited this game for their good, then!" replied the officer.

"How could you send me to the police force! You're deserved to have misery throughout your life forever! May Friday the 13th sticks on the calendar and you're stuck in the day like a groundhog forever! And I'll see you at the graveyard if you have died soon... YOU GOT IT?!" said the stranger.

Then, the officers pushed the stranger to their car and left the Arbuckles' residence immediately, with bright flashing red and blue lights and ear-gasmic shouts of wailing sirens, making all citizens taking a deep breath of relief, including Jon and Liz! After that, they're finishing their conversation...

"Jon, it looks like that tonight is our great night ever... Can we have a romantic hug and kiss before going to bed tonight? At least, we're not feeling sad about our Garfield anymore, can we?" asks Liz.

"Sure, Liz! We have fell in love for over 10 years! Then, let's make hugs and kisses now!" replied Jon.

Finally, Jon and Liz hugged and kissed romantically before going to bed on that passionate night, to start the new works at the Comic Studio and Muncie Veterinary Clinic on the next day, respectively!

 **(Notes: I write this story as a reaction to the prohibition of 'Pokemon GO' by the Federal Territory Islamic Department of Malaysia, which is made exactly one month after the official release of 'Pokemon GO' on Wednesday, 6 July 2016, equals to 1 Shawwal 1437H, when Muslims around the world are celebrating the colorful 'Eid Mubarak 1437' occasion, in which the game have caused a lot of accidents, invasions and disasters among its players and for your information, it uses GPS to detect our house, personal data and our current living area for 100% mapping process! So, if you have downloaded the app... Be careful or you'll be leading yourself to a lot of disasters soon!).**

 **-THE END!-**


End file.
